You haven't Changed
by XXlostX4XwordsXX
Summary: Maddie Fletcher. She was the only girl he ever really cared about. Then he messed it up, and she left. all the way to America but now she is back. and Danny has some old come feelings back. Does she feel the same, even after everything? dannyOC
1. she's backkkkk

name- Madaline (MADDIE!!)Fletcher

dob- July 18 1987

Looks- (avril lavigne)

and yes your brother is tom fleter founder of mcfly.

You have a history as a party girl.not like drunk all the time kind. and for the last 2 years you have been in ameerica with you best friend stephany. but you are back in london for you european tour

you have a slight history with Danny. and when i say slight you uh dated him for lik 5 months befor they had a full band and we're world famous. but that was like 3 years ago.

DOugie- (my story and this is what i want to happen) You new dougie and made him aduition of the band. what your brother doesnt know is you knew him from singing at a party with him so the two of you are close

Harry- is like another brother. becaus e during those months berof they started being real famous he was always on your side even when you and danny broke up. which lets not discuss why and how it happened yet.

Blah Blah Blah

thats all you heard in ther meeting and the part where they told you you need to get the song recorded today. which for you was completely easy. yey the meetings over you jump up and run outta the room running past alot of ppl straight into the booth

?/1- was that?-

all 4 ppl- No way!(u guessed it! its the hotties minus ur borther that would be so wrong to call him hot- the all run to the door of your booth)

Harry- TOLD YOU!!!

------ YOU PUT THE HEAD PHONES ON AND Get ready

david- (producer)do you wanna do the live on for aol first

Maddie - next i am all pumped already!!

David- fine

Maddie- HA ! YES!!! Hey turn it up

David- WHat do you say!

Maddie- please!!!!!!!( the sound goes up the playpack comes through and you start so sing)

(during the song when she says give me an a just don't listen to that part lol)

half way through the song the guys came into the booth and you were completely shocked and almost stopped singing!!

after you were done. you run into the mixing part and hug them all

Maddie- what are you guys doing here!!!!!!!

Tom- what are we doing here. how about you miss lets move to america!!

Maddie- i am here for my European tour. and last i knew you guys where on one two!

Dougie- we do get this thing called a break.

Harry- if your on a tour then why are you here

maddie- I do get a break you know (everyone laughs) and no i actually haven't started it yet. i do in like 2 months i decided to record my new album here

David- about that your livbe stuff for your myspace. go now

Maddie- (you stick your tounge out at him)

David- go

Maddie- i'll meet up with you guys later (you hug them and go back into the studio)

-------------------------------------

Danny- did you know she was coming?

harry- why? wanted to look pretty

Danny- ha! you wish

Tom- hello? thats my sister

Danny- i was just wondering!

Tom- no i didnt

---------------------------------------

as soon as the boys leave

David- so who was the one in the back who was liek drooling over you

Maddie- that was danny jones

David- the ex danny, the one that ripped your heart out and stomped on it 3 years ago, the-

Maddie- D!!!!!!

David- sorry, that danny

Maddie- yup, and like you said it was three years ago i am soo over it

David- yhen whya havent you dated anyone after him

maddie- what are you talking about, i've dated lots of ppl

david- i am not talking one date then a couple phone calls. i am talking about long term dating

maddie- maybe i havent found the right person

david- i am sorry you have been asked out by some big celbs

. Maddie- name one

David- that guy from that musical

maddie- zac efron he doesnt count

david- why not

maddie- he is younger then me i couldnt date anyone 2 years younger then me

David- adam brody

maddie- wayyyy to old dude was born in 1979!!

David- admit it! you are soo stuck on danny jones

maddie- am not!

David- you are admit it!

Maddie- nope! (you grab your guitar and sit in the booth on the stool in front of david who is sill mouthing you love danny jones)

i dont. i can t. dude ripped my heart out. alll because of stupid francestca! that stupid whore! and then he just wanted me ot forget that it happened. assho;e. adn steohany tells me that i am stupid the DANNY JONES asked me to take him back and i said no. and then we argue about it

david snapped me back to reality

David- MADALINE!!!!!!

maddie- what!

david- you were starign out into space!

maddie - sorry!!

(you start to play)

-----------------------------------------------------------

tom and dougie went off to god knows where

Harry- danny...danny!...DANNY!!!!!

Danny- huh

Harry- you were thinking about her werent you

danny- no- what makes you say that..- no

Harry- you always get that look when your thinking about her

Danny- what look there was no look

harry- dont break her heart again (and he walks away)

why would i be thinking about madz. (Because she looked good). more then good she look amazing. (admit it you still are in live with her) No!...no? okay fine but its not like she would talk to me anyway!!! (you've got that right you cheated on her thats probably the worst thing you can do) will you shut up consciense

-------------------------------------------------------------

you start to play

when your done you started to leave but d called you

Maddie- yeah?

David- if you just admited -

Maddie- let it GO MAN!!! (you shake his shoulders)

david- i wont, because you two seem right for each other

Maddie- well... we're not so get over it

(you head out the door and jump onto Dougies back!)

Dougie- damn what are you not eating

Maddie- oh thanks, tom your friend just said i was anorexic!!

Dougie- i did not!!!! i just said-

Maddie- you impled it!

Tom- you've seen each other ofr five minutes!!

Maddie- i know its funny to annoy you! (you stick your tounge out at dougie)

Harry- wow (as he wlaks over)

3- what?

Harry- i just realized how different you looked

Dougie- (as he puts you down) you do look different

Tom- not to me i,ve seen you

Harry- yeah thanks for bringing us with you (sarcastic tone)

Maddie- i missed my other brothers!! (you hug harry then leave an arm around his neck)

Dougie- lets go i'm hugary!

HArry- then go get danny (and he leaves to get danny) 


	2. shopping

Tom- so how long are you here for

MAddie- well i think a year maybe less depends

Harry- on what ?

Maddie- how well everything goes tour wise

Tom- well...

Maddie- whats up your all eh

tom- tired SOMEONE (looking at harry) Snores really loud!! harry- maybe you just have sensatve ears!!

Maddie- wow. and i thougth me and steph were weird

Tom- stephs here?

Maddie - no i came all by my self

harry- whos steph?

Tom- Maddie really hot best friend

Maddie- EW!!!!!!! do NOT say THAT infront of ME!!!

tom- what you DATED danny-

Maddie- lets not talk about that... and it was different!!

Tom- is adn was not!!!

maddie- yeah you werent really close with him!!

tom- soo?

Maddie- Steph is my BEST friend

harry- how hot are we talking?

Tom- Really really hot- and again so!!

maddie- best frind, new friend, BEST friend, NEW friend-

harry- she has a point-

maddie- haaa haha ha ha ha ha!!(as you point in his face)

Harry- lets go meet steph!!!

Madddie- you just wanted the argument to be over didnt you?-

dougie- what argument i wanna be in it!!!!

Harry- NO!! we need to go meet the hot best friend-

Dougie- who steph? (you nod) she came-

Maddie- ye-

Harry- yeah so lets go!!-

Danny- someones desperate

maddie- you think (you laugh and roll your eyes)

tom- i guess we're going to your place then

Maddie- what ev

Dougie- the accents killing me!

Maddie- can you all get over the accent change adn watch 1 week of beeing back and the old accent will be too

HArry- okay (very sarcasticly)

Dougie- where aer you stayin at mate?

maddie- just down the street- (and you all walk out and twords your hotel all trying in some way to hide your faces you really dont feel like getting mobed today. you pull your hood up and put your aviators on)

danny- i'm guessing you didnt get a chose

maddie- exactly! if i had my chocie i would be staying with you guyz or mum-

Dougie- ahhh the accents alredy almost back.

evryone- What?

Dougie- maddies accent is already coming back (he says really slow) and i am the dumb one in the group? ha!

maddie- you are but thats why we love you!

girl- OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! ITS MCFLY!!!! AND MADZ!! (alot of ppl look over)

Maddie-i uh suggest we run.

guys- good idea! (you all take off running as fast as you can lets just say you run faster then the boys you all run into your hotel and stand infont of the door)

haryy- bloody hell women where did you learn to run that fast (as he pants)

maddie- say it with me exercise!!!.. that and i have a personal trainer dont know why though my manager is a freak!!

after what felt like forever the crazy fans went away and you all got to head up to your room

you all go in the lift and to your room you turn infont of a door) now if you make a huge mess in my "house" i will murder you all

harry- make my death quick-

maddie- ha you wish! (you uopen the door and)

Steph- MADDIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( the guys put their fingers in their ears)

Maddie- I LIKE MY EArs YOU KNOW (you yeall not even close to as loud as steph )

Steph- I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

maddie- WHY!

harry- you have a 2 story hotel room

maddie- yeah well i never said that i didnt like the room (you shrug)

Steph- WE have a A PArtAy TO GO TO! AND I NEED AN OUT FIT!!

Maddie- COme DOwn HERE

Steph- BUT!

maddie- FINE IF YOU DONT WANT YOUR SURPRISE!!!!

(ten seconds later she is down the stairs)

Steph- AHHH TOMMY DOUGIE!!!!!! (she ghugs them both) and i dont know you two well know of you but-

MAddie- ANY WAY!!! steph this is danny and harry (when you said danny she eyed you and you shruged it off ahe shook their hands)

Maddie- now what party we've been here for 3 days how do you know about a party

steph- not a party per say more like club party

maddie- oh and you think i have free time because...

steph- i called d

maddie- fine (she squieels and runs up stairs)

Tom- was that MY SISter questioning a club/party?

Maddie- your sister has to be a up at 6 am !!

dougie- wow your gunna be a bitch

maddie- (you fake smile) thanks! (They all lay on the couches and chairs leaving no room for you so you go sit on harrys stomach)

harry- (he gasps) God your heavy

maddie- you can leave now (you smirk at him)

harry- not really when your sitting on me!

maddie- fine then you just haft to stay

Harry- good... so you do have a hot best friend!

Maddie- lets not talk about this again !!!

Dougie- Again?

Maddie- me and tommy boy were arguing about it.

danny- so thats te argument doug wanted to be in?

tom- yeah and HA!!! i told you she was hot!

mADDIE- EW! Never have never will look at my best friend that way... un less she needs my opion on how her outfit looks. but any way!

Steph- (while she stomps down the stairs) I need and outfit

Maddie- then go get one.

Steph- i dont want to go alone. dude i havent been here in sooo long and you want me to go out there by myself are you insane. JAKE THE RIPPER WILL KILL ME!!!

Harry- Maddz...cant...breath...

maddie- sorry (you move to his legs) WHORE!!!

Steph- THATS WHY YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME (puppy face)

maddie- i would go but i cant go because i have to hang with the guys although-

Danny- oh GREAt theres an although (he slaps his forehead)

Maddie-(during ther giggles) ALTHOUGH you guys wont get to see me much because i am working everyday staring at 6 am. so i wont have much free time at least untill the albums done. which wont be for like 3 months-

Steph- at least (she finally figured out what you were doing)

Maddie- then i have the tour and interviews. so then i will be really busy!!-

Harry- ALRIGHT we get it your busy-

Danny- still know how to win dont you

Maddie- so are you comming?

Dougie- we have no choice dont we?

Maddie/steph- Not really

and you all head out to this street mall 


	3. crazy too

Maddie-(during ther giggles) ALTHOUGH you guys wont get to see me much because i am working everyday staring at 6 am. so i wont have much free time at least untill the albums done. which wont be for like 3 months-

Steph- at least (she finally figured out what you were doing)

Maddie- then i have the tour and interviews. so then i will be really busy!!-

Harry- ALRIGHT we get it your busy-

Danny- still know how to win dont you

Maddie- so are you comming?

Dougie- we have no choice dont we?

Maddie/steph- Not really

tom- then we're coming

Maddie- steph

Steph- yes doll

Maddie- we won!!

Steph- that was really simple!

Danny- your both evil!!!!!!!!! EVILLLLL

Dougie- EVIL!!!!!.. but its hot

maddie- thank you we know.

Tom- OKAY THEN!!!!

Harry- maddie you are one weird person

maddie- i know that why i am loved

Dougie- just keep thinking that

Maddie- i hate you

Dougie- and yet u hang out with me!!!!

Maddie- know idea why!

Dougie- BECAUSE I AM PRETTY!!!!!

Maddie- HAHA harry is pretty compared to you. and he is butt ugly!!

(everyone starts laughing but dougie lunges at maddie and misses)

maddie- HA!!

Harry- and I TOOK THAT OFFENSIVELY!!

maddie - love you !!!! haz

Dougie- ur mother!

Maddie- hey!!! PUNK!

tom- the two of them fake fight more then me and maddz actually fight!

Danny- i realized that!

Harry- you can get off me now!

(he kicks his legs makig maddie fall off)

Maddie- ass!

Dougie- lanuage!!!

maddie- ur an ass to!!

Staeph- is that ur word of the day?

Maddie- yup. it is just sooooo fun ASH HOLE!!!!

Steph- ash-hole?

Tom,- ur completely mental!

maddie- wellll i am related to you. AND there is carzy in there too!!! get it right!

Steph- lets go i am sooo bored

Dougie- i am not this is fun!!

Maddie- YEY SHOPPING!!!!

harry- when did you become such a girl!!!

Maddie- Livin in Cali does that to you!!!

Hary- oh kay then!!!

you all leave after harry gets all man on a mission and gets you all out wiht out being noticed by the paparzzi he paired him self with steph you and tom then the double d's together lol!! during the wholre day there was an akward tenssion between you and danny but you all still had fun! 


	4. how'd we end up like this

so after the shopping experience.

steph- so explain something.thats danny

Maddie- thats danny-

Steph- why haven't we met before?

maddie- that almost year we dated [changed the months from 5 to 11. big changed but srry you were living in cali already.

steph- ohhhh. so what is with the awkwardness?

maddie- what awkwardness.

steph- there was complete awkwardness.

maddie- well wouldn't it be awkward if you saw one of ur many ex's again-

steph- it matters who the ex is. ANYWAY! does it matter. the awkwardness was like you two never met. Hey you never tol me what happened when you 2 met

---- FLASHBACK!!!----

3 years ago

you were heading home from the studio. you Started at 6 am and ened at 7:30pm so you were there for a ridiculous amount of time

you pulled up the drive way. you had forgotten your key in the house that morning so you pound on the door yelling let me in.

the door swings open wiht some guy you dont know standing there. Your Fisrt thought was hello Hottie, WHOA why is hottie in my house

maddie- who the hell are you?

Danny- Who are you?

Maddie- THOMAS MICHEAL FLETCHER!!

Danny- ow i'd like to be able to hear!

Tom- oh! hey Madz, Danny Jones this is my sister Maddie.

Maddie- can you both move out of the door way thanks.

T/D- sorry- they move and you plopped on the couch

Tom- So what did you do alllll day.

maddie- Well recored Sk8ter boy. so .

Danny- Thats wicked.

Maddie- thanks. but i am stuck so good luck.

Danny- that rhymed.

Maddie- i know. tom is there anything to eat.

tom- i dont know.

Maddie- YOU dont know if there is ANY FOOD in our house.

danny- i like her she;s funny.

Tom- yeah hysterical.

(you get up and get food then the phone rings while you were on the phone.)

Danny- Dude you have one HOT sister.

Tom- wouldn't know.

Danny- well she is!!! (danny gets an in though look)

Tom- whatever your thing stop it now. thats my little sister.

Tom- shes 16 and a half. BACk off. ----End FlashBack----

Steph- yeah well- WAIT how do you know that that that whole tom telling him to back off happened?

Maddie- danny told me.

Steph- ohh whatver lets get ready.

MAddie- joy.

after you were ready and heading outside!

steph- so i bet that the first time after the break up you two kiss/made out or more

Maddie-well...

steph- omg you slept with him didnt you!!

maddie- well...

steph-you slept-

maddie- stop that and maybe...( you both head to your car)

stpeh- you little whore (she laughs)

maddie- shut up bitch

you start driving on your way to club zero (odd name but i made it up so!)

steph-his place or yours?

maddie- his

steph- did you sneak out?

maddie- yeah well kinda. not really

steph- drunk

maddie- yeah... whats wiht the questioning?

steph-painting a picture in my head

maddie- ewww!!

steph-not of that sicko (you smirk) was he your first...

maddie- yeah but that wasnt our first...

steph- WHORE!!! you were 17, 16 and 1/2

maddie- i never slept with anyone in between

steph- who else??

maddie- steven mitchells

steph- god i feel outta the loop

maddie- you set me up with him

steph- oh yeah. so back to it did you sneak out...i got a kinda...kinda... part...you did WHAT???

maddie- well when i was almost out of the door he stopped me uh...and preston tohmas him we were together a while

steph- ooo yeah!

maddie- yeah it gets better like 3 weeks after we broke up so right before i moved in with you

--------FLASHBACK TIME----------

you come outta the bathroom and Danny's dressed sitting on the couch

danny- hey

maddie- hi..bye ( you start to open the door and he grabs your arm and pulls you back)

danny- wait

maddie- this was a mistake just like everytime before

danny- if it wasyou wouldnt be here

maddie-i was drunk and you were two

danny-but still we werent drunk enough to...

maddie- danny (as he pulls you closer to him)

danny- we're sober now

maddie-i have to leave

danny- stay ( he pulls you up against him)

maddie- danny... dont

( he starts to kiss your neck is the right place giving you butterflies in your stomach)

maddie- d--dan---stop--just----we cant----and---

he kisses move up your jaw line. then you start to make out. your arms go around his neck and you start to move towards the bed. he sits and you stradle him still kissing. he falls back going up your shirt but you roll over so hes on top. his tounge licks your bottom lip asking for permission but you push him off and get off the bed and do it fast.

dan- what?!

maddie- this is insanity i'm not doing this again!

you stare at him. and he starres back. but it wasnt a glare you were just looking at eachother. like you hadn't seen him in years

maddie- danny jones your... just...ugh!

danny- i love ytou maddie and to know that I messed up that I lost the best thing I ever had!

he grabs your hands. you get the feelin that you were gunna forgive him. no- maddie dont back down

maddie- uh!...you dont get it do you? you were my first everything... my first time...and MY first real love! but your right you ruined it! not me i...just...ugh! i'm in love with a fucking idiot

danny- i know! and i'm sorry

maddie- you know it hurts me more you knew that she was-! you knew!

danny- i know and i'm sorry how many more time do i need to say it!!???

maddie- un-until you mean it!!

danny- I DO MEAN IT

maddie- what ever

you pull your hands away.  
now your glaring at him.  
Silence you stop glaring and just look away. then back. and pace. paceing is never a good thing. when you pace your about to cave.

Maddie- i cant - i wont do this again dan. this one night stand thing we keep doing- it has to end. The hold you have over me has to end. i not a slut. this isnt me.

Danny- i know... its just madz

maddie- i'm sorry danny- but you made things like this-

Danny- and i have to deal with it.

Maddie- i have to go...

You stop and look at him then at the door. and back. hes standing in between you and your way out.

Danny- Maddie- you... Maddie- i am still in love with you-

Maddie-... that doesn't change anything-

Danny- I know- but you need to know...

Maddie- okay...

Danny- i am completly and truly sorry- i dont know why i did it but i wish i didnt.

Maddie-i know-

Danny- and??

Maddie- I need time... I am leaving dan-

Danny- what!! To where??

Maddie- My friend steph- she lives in California

Danny- as in America-

maddie- yeah, the record executives, they think- me and the guys need a change- i need to get away-

Danny- when??

Maddie- A week

Danny-ohh well then i uh- i guess- this is-

Maddie- danny, i-

Danny- I am gunna miss you so much-

Maddie- yeah.

he hugs you. tightly, and long. you start to tear. i am not gunna cry

Maddie- bye danny...

Danny- Bye

you grab your phone and walk out. 


End file.
